Through the Wringer With Less Wringing
by JaneInCircles
Summary: Overjoyed that he is alive, Hermione's first action after Harry's victory is to kiss him. By doing so, she ignites a kind of a magical energy that combines with her regret and sends them back in time together. With zero preparation, Harry and Hermione are forced through the wringer again. H/Hr, soul bond, time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

The sound of his death was so unfulfilling. It was anticlimatic, as if the very forces of physics were as tired of this war as she was. Or perhaps the death of Voldemort would have meant more to her if she been focused on it, had truly cared about it. At the moment, just a single thought consumed every inch of space in her mind.

She looked up, her heart for a moment not believing what her eyes could see. Harry was alive! He was alive!

Everyone else was already running for him, holding him. Ron was much faster than she was, but even the man she loved did not matter to her in that moment. She hardly saw him. Her body moved of its own accord. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was a fierce, unforgiving kiss, a kiss that felt angry even though she was happy. There was simply so much passion, so much pent-up insecurity and confusion and doubt and love, simple love. Without hesitation, when he put his arms around her and kissed her back, just as fiercely and strongly, she loved Harry Potter.

It took more than a moment to realize just what she was doing. Rational thoughts flooded back into her mind, bringing with them a deep sense of shame. She pulled away from the kiss as far as she could with Harry's arms holding her so tightly. She felt a profound wrongness, a guilt. And looking over Harry's strong shoulders, the mix of shock, horror, and anger in Ron's face inspired in her one singular emotion: it was regret. Exactly what she regretted, she didn't know, but the thought stung her deeply enough to physically ache. She closed her eyes and buried her head into Harry's neck, as if to hide.

She felt nothing but that regret, only moments after feeling nothing but joy. And then the world started to fade around her.

Suddely she felt squeezed, but not by Harry's arms - it was as if her magical core was being abused and compressed. Painful, it made her breath uneven. She was being taken somewhere, her soul was, she looked around in fright, clutching Harry tightly and the last thing she saw before leaving her body was that blended expression of shock, horror, and anger on Ron's face.

She was somewhere else and moving quickly - she didn't know how she knew that. She could see nothing, not even an expanse of white or black. It was an emptiness she could not describe or understand - but she was not alone. In the same way she sensed movement, she sensed Harry. Felt his presence more intimately than by touch, sound, sight, or scent.

"Hermione!"

He called out.

"I'm here!"

She answered, _"I'm all right." _

"What's going on? Where are we? Hermione."

The way he said her name felt desparate, like the whisper of breeze deep underground. Strangled. He was struggling for her, so she struggled back, moving through the impossible space to be close to him.

Her being, essence, whatever it could be called was insubstantial. When she met Harry, she joined him. They were breezes in this place, they were the wind. They were uniting in finding comfort in each other.

But before they could acheive this, they were ripped apart. It felt to Hermione like having her heart ripped out.

She was alone for a moment in an icy cold space, but then found another presence. It was hard for her to define. This presence was familiar, but just a little different. It was like going into a smelly room and staying there until it didn't seem like anything smelled at all. Being almost alone in emptiness made her feel blind.

She touched the strange presense and discovered it was herself. As she almost had with Harry, she combined with this almost-self. She felt younger, older, weaker, and stronger all at once.

She awoke in her bed.

In her bedroom.

In London.

Age ten.

Slowly, Hermione sat up in bed. Her confusion was so profound, she felt naseaous. What on earth had happened? Her memories seemed fuzzy, like they'd happened a long time ago. Both of them. What was real?

She scooted her feet around to the floor and stood, wavering unsteadily. Her body seemed to agree with half of her mind: she was ten, she looked it, certainly. She hadn't been home for longer than a year... and yesterday.

The room was hers, she felt at home here, but also lost. These posters and the bedspread, they were old, replaced. She'd moved on to far more advanced reading material than the children's books littered around the room. But she had read at least two of the books only yesterday... ?

"This can't be..." Hermione said aloud. She touched her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Going slowly, so as not to trip, she crossed the floor to her bedroom door and opened it out into the hallway. As if they would somehow confirm if what she was feeling was real, she went to her parents room and pushed open the door. They were sleeping.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried, running to them. She remembered, although unevenly, how she had erased herself from their memories and sent to Australia. She had thought she might never see them again. More than that, maybe, she was a little girl, and frightened.

Dan and Emma Granger awoke groggily to their crying little girl, then moved rapidly upon realizing her distress.

"Hermione? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Emma asked, being held tightly around the waist by her daughter.

Hermione sputtered, "I think I had a nightmare! It was scary! Or maybe not, I don't know! I missed you!"

Dan and Emma shared a quick glance. Hermione had rarely had nightmares and certainly not for several years. Still, they held her tightly and whispered comforting words until her crying calmed.

In her parents arms, Hermione felt her soul, singular, being to calm down as well. She had been thoroughly comfused, combining with herself, but was starting to understand. Embarrassed, she dried her tears and apologized to her parents, then hurried back to bed.

It seemed like she had been sent back in time, somehow.

Her father knocked on the door to anounce he was coming in. Very quietly, he walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down next to her.

"Your mother is making some cocoa. Do you want to talk about your dream? You seemed very frightened."

"I'm okay now." She said, "I'm sorry about waking you. I don't know what came over me. Just a nightmare."

She forced herself to smile at her father.

"I don't need cocoa." She said.

Her father hugged her as he spoke, "Well, we're making some anyway."

Dan held her like that for a while, then let himself be shooed away when his wife came in juggling three mugs of cocoa.

Alone again, Hermione pondered the mug in her hand. It seemed she was really home. With that confirmed, her thoughts could only stray to Harry.

Had he come with her? It was only logical. After she'd kissed him...

She remembered kissing him and it made her blush. Why on earth had she done that? She'd never before felt a need to kiss someone as she found out they were safe, not even Ron.

But that wasn't important right now, so she shook the thoughts from her head. If Harry had come with her, she needed to find him. Maybe find Dumbledore too, tell him about what was going on. All the fore-knowledge she possessed would be of infinite use to the upcoming war, probably even enough to prevent the war altogether. She thought about that for a moment. Everyone who had died in the battle of Hogwarts or died before then was alive again now. If she was careful, she could prevent their deaths from ever happening.

Hermione didn't consider herself a strategist. She was smart, but academically and logically. Defeat of Voldemort without any casualties would take a great effort. She had no time to lose. Had Quirrel even been possessed yet?

Moving as quietly as possibe with cocoa in hand, Hermione scurried to her desk and started writing into a notebook. The first step when you're unsure of something is to write out what you do know. Hermione documented the locations of the Horcruxes as they would be in the current year, who was trust-worthy, who had or would side with the Death-eaters, and any information on disasterous events that could be prevented. Once she managed to meet with Dumbledore, she'd show him all this information. The thought of telling the old man about his own death chilled her, but she again pushed thoughts from her head. First came Harry.

She couldn't call him - didn't know his number. She didn't have an owl to send him a letter. She had no floo powder, no way to call the night-bus, no broomstick or flying mount, and she didn't feel confident enough in her apparition skills to apparate wandlessly. Without missing a beat, her mind turned to muggle methods. She'd catch a train to Surrey.

With all the plans flowing through her head, Hermione knew she would not be able to sleep that night. Instead, she gathered neseccary items into her backpack and worked on excuse ideas for her parents. It was summer. They trusted her to stay at home and read or walk to the library, in any case, not do anything drastic or stupid. Surrey wasn't terribly far from London. She could make it there and back in a day. But if she did that, she and Harry would still have no method of communication. Harry had never said too much about his relatives, but she knew enough to realize they likely wouldn't let him use their phone. Could she get to Surrey, then to Diagon Alley for magical supplies, then send Harry back to Surrey while she returned home, all before her parents arrived home and noticed her missing? Did she have enough saved-up allowance for that many train rides? Her stomach turned at the guilty thought of stealing money from her parents, she couldn't do that. But she couldn't just ask them for money either.

Of course! Once she and Harry got to Diagon Alley, they could purchase wands. With her wand, she could apparate, and Harry too. Money wouldn't be an issue, she could rely on Harry's vault. The goblins had methods of determining a person's identity, they wouldn't need a key. Oh, but if Harry showed up without one, they'd activate the magic to disintegrate the current key and give him a new one. Hagrid would know it was missing. She loved her friend, but didn't really trust in his ability to keep secrets. Hagrid realizing something was up would surely cause the world to become aware of Harry Potter. Or would he simply think he had lost it? Hagrid was messy, did displace things. Whatever the case, she needed to act on her current plan. It was nearly sun-up.

Hermione grabbed a quick breakfast with her parents and hurried on her way to 'the library'. Hopefully Harry hadn't had the same idea and wasn't trying to find her. It was unlikely, he didn't know exactly where she lived and let Hedwig's wizard owl instincts do the finding work. Hermione, on the other hand, had been to Privet Drive and stood inside the very house.

Her train ride was uneventful, though a little exhausting, considering the amount of things she was carrying around in her muggle bag. Was the baseball bat really neseccary? Weightless bags had spoiled her, she'd forgotten what it was like to actually carry her baggage.

The cab driver she flagged down seemed skeptical about escorting a child, but did so anyway when she insisted. Soon she found herself on Privet Drive. She had the taxi trop her off at the far end of the street, so as not to overtly arrive in taxi at her destination.

A fretful-looking Harry was weeding the front garden when she arrived. Seeing him young again was very odd - after growing together with him, he looked like a stranger, not the Harry she was used to knowing, until he noticed her and looked up. In his eyes, along with all the mess of emotions he must be currently feeling, was that familiar expression she had yet to truly define. Affection, maybe. But she didn't let herself think that.

Harry immediately threw down his trowel and ran to her. He was a little shorter than she was at this stage of their growth, he buried his nose into her shoulder and held her tightly around her waist. He surprised her, doing that, but she hugged him back, finally feeling at ease.

"Oh, thank anyone you're all right, Hermione. I was so worried." He said.

"I'm just glad you're all right. Harry, I've come to the conclusion we've gone back in time."

Harry laughed at her, "You think?" He said.

She blushed. Maybe it was rather obvious in retrospect. "Right. It's just so bewildering. But that's all right, I've got a plan. I think we can make this whole situation turn out for the better."

Harry nodded. "I'm all ears."

Naturally, Harry agreed with her plan in its entirity. He made only two comments: "I didn't know Gringotts did that," and "I didn't know what to do at all. I was locked in the cupboard all night worrying about you."

On the train, they talked together, but conversation was odd, a little bit stilted, because of the crowd around them. They couldn't talk about what they really wanted to in the presence of so many muggles and only came up with the topic of weather, which was rather uninteresting to both of them.

Upon arriving in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione supplied Harry with a cap she'd brought along for the purpose of covering his scar and familiar Potter-family hair. As the pub was a route into Diagon Alley, children passed through fairly often and were not remarked upon. Harry and Hermione made it through without being recognized.

At the wall, Hermione focused her magic into her finger to tap out the pattern.

Harry looked impressed, "I didn't know you could do that."

Hermione only blushed.

"Goblins are known for their discretion." She whispered as they made fast headway for the bank, "If we ask for it, they'll show us into a back room so we can conduct our business in secret. An extra fee, but it's that way with everything."

They waited until the bank's lobby was fairly empty before moving in and quickly addressed the nearest goblin, who, at their request, rolled his eyes as if humoring two children. Which, Hermione supposed, was exactly what he was doing.

"And how can I help you?" The goblin asked in a very sarcastic tone.

Harry removed his cap before he spoke, "I'm Harry Potter. I would like to access my vault and have misplaced my key. If you could, I'd rather no one know I was here."

The goblin, even at mention of Harry Potter, only rolled his eyes again, "Yes, I would expect that's why you requested a private room, Mr. Potter. Allow me to fetch the dagger and parchment to verify your identity."

The goblin returned with an ordinary-looking cut piece of parchment and a somewhat frightening dagger. Harry turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Slice your palm over the parchment and let the blood fall onto it. Just a little, you don't need much." She whispered to him.

He nodded and did so, not cutting too deeply. Harry had once painstakingly scratched lines into the back of his hand with a magic quill, he did not even wince at slicing open his palm. The wound healed almost instantly after the drops of blood hit the parchment.

Together, they watched the curious lines begin to form, drawn out from his own blood, as if dragged across the paper by an invisible brush.

Harry James Potter

Heir to House Potter

Holder of Vault #687

The goblin merely nodded and withdrew the dagger from Harry's hand.

"I shall show you to your vault, Mr. Potter. As you are here, would you like to confirm your Lordship?"

Lordship? Harry again silently asked Hermione with a look, but she could only shrug, not knowing any better than he did.

The goblin sighed and pinched his nose between his fingers. "You are Heir to House Potter, the parchement has just made me aware of the fact. Affirming your Lordship would allow you access to the full Potter vaults and properties, along with other privledges."

"What other privledges?" Asked Hermione, before Harry had a chance to.

"Change of title, from Mr. Potter to Lord Potter. A seat on the Wizengamot. Legal status as an adult, for you and your wife. The right to wear the Potter Family ring and the honor and prestige that come with it."

Hermione bit her lip. She'd never heard of any of this before, but it sounded useful. Why hadn't Dumbledore ever told Harry he was allowed these rights?

"Would Harry's status be public knowledge?" Hermione asked.

"It is expected his Lordship announces the affirmation himself, at which time Gringotts will confirm at his Lordship's request."

Hermione took a moment to consider as Harry waited patiently, the goblin again sighing.

"I think you should do it, Harry. Status as an adult would be very useful, you could choose your own lodging. Does the affirmation process take long?" She directed at the goblin.

"No, Mrs. Potter, he need only put on the ring. Would you, too, like to affirm your Ladyship?"

Harry and Hermione were both shocked. "Oh, no, no, no, I'm not his wife. I'm his friend, just his friend."

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "We can easily confirm your status with a simple parchment test, Mrs. Potter. The dagger is already right here."

"Um, right, but why would you even think that? We are not married." Hermione said, feeling terribly flustered, especially by the way Harry was blushing. Was her face that red?

The goblin presented the knife and parchment as he spoke, "I am a trained Gringotts goblin, Mrs. Potter. It was without saying I am adept at recognizing magical contracts, those of wizarding marriage included."

Already feeling lightheaded before the cut, Hermione let her blood fall onto the parchment. It spread, confirming the goblin's words with each stroke.

Hermione Jane Potter nee. Granger

Heir to House Potter by Marriage

No vaults

Hermione felt quesy. She looked over to Harry, whose expression mirrored her feelings. How on earth had they become married? Sometime when they traveled back in time.

"Forgive me, sir." Hermione said to the goblin, "But I don't know when this could have happened. I, um, well I have no memory of ever getting married."

"An arranged marriage by your parents? It might have happened when you were too young to realize what you were doing." The goblin offered.

Harry shook his head. "Our parents didn't know each other and Hermione is muggle-born to boot."

The goblin was silent for a moment in thought. "But the two of you have, at some point, kissed? It is with a kiss that a magical contract of this sort is sealed."

Hermione blushed anew, "Yes, we have kissed." She admitted.

"Then perhaps you are soul-bonded. We have no way of knowing." The goblin said, "In any case, the rings?"

"Yes." Said Harry, "Please fetch them and we'll be on our way."

When they were fitted with the identical rings, nothing appeared to have changed. There was no magic feeling or sudden light, but upon a second parchment test, results differed.

Lord Harry James Potter, Head of House Potter

Holder of Vaults #686-687

Lady Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, Wife of Harry Potter, Head of House Potter

Holder of Vaults #686-687

"I don't know what to make of this." Said Hermione.

"It is not of my concern." Said the goblin, "Shall I show you to your vaults?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. At once, they nodded.

Vault #687, as it turned out, was a single vault dedicated only to Harry's school years. A trust fund, more or less. Upon becoming an adult, Harry was given access to the greater Potter vault.

Gold. Piles and piles of it, and not in coins. Goblets. Gold-hilted swords. Works of art and elegant old clothing. Ridiculous amounts of jewelry.

"I would have expected my parents to have sold these things to finance the war." Harry whispered to Hermione, who clung to his arm, still unsteady from shock.

"I bet they couldn't find any buyers. A lot of these things are probably worth millions of galleons. As if you weren't rich before, Harry Potter."

"Should we take anything?" Harry asked. "We have money aplenty in my 'school vault'. Would anything here be of use to us?"

Hermione pursed her lip. "Let me see. I'll cast a spell to look for enchanted items."

Nearly everything in the room was enchanted, but for durability or shine, nothing useful. Aside from a few clothing pieces.

"Armor," Said Hermione, "Made to look ordinary. It's durable. We wouldn't have to worry about damaging it and it'll size to fit us. We should wear these."

The outfits were rather grand. House Potter was fond of the color red, gold, and rubies. They packed into Hermione's already heavy backpack extra clothes to wear at school, including a set of uniforms that were clearly made for Harry to wear at school.

"Why weren't these in the school vault?" Harry asked, looking quizzically at the uniforms.

"I expect - " Hermione stopped herself. She was so blunt. "Your, um... I expect they expected to with you, to give them to you."

Harry understood and nodded a little sadly.

"It's a shame there aren't any for you. Perhaps we could have some made."

Hermione shook her head. "Enchantments like those are ridiculously expensive and difficult to get ahold of. I'll just wear a shift under my uniform. Look, we have some here." She indicated.

The clothing was the only immediately useful thing in the vault. After changing clothes and taking what they needed, they turned back and packed away a considerable amount of galleons from Harry's school vault.

"We should hurry." Hermione said, "We've lingered here for a while."

Once they were able to apparate, they could return to Diagon Alley much more easily, so their only goal currently was a wand.

The fine wizarding clothing made Hermione feel uncomfortably out-of-place, but no one in Alley gave her a second look, nor Harry, who wore the hood on his outer robe up to hid his scar and hair. The clothes were very comfortable, at least, Hermione had to give them that.

"Hermione, there's just one problem," Harry said, "Olivander is sure to recogize me. He knew me right away last time around."

Shoot. She hadn't thought of that. What should they do?

"I know! Harry describe your wand to me, in detail. I know lots of wizards who purchase two - I'll get my wand and yours. In the meantime, you can head to the petshop and find Hedwig."

Harry smiled widely, glad that she had remembered. "Should I find Crookshanks too?" He asked.

Hermione laughed, "I purchased Crookshanks in my third year! I doubt the cat was there the entire time, but feel free to have a look."

After their conversation, Hermione stepped into Olivander's only a little nervously. It was surprisingly bright inside, not dark and mystical as Harry had described it and Olivander was sitting cheerfully behind the counter.

"Hello!" He called to her when the door jingled, "How can I help you today? Lookin for your first wand, miss?"

Hermione smiled. He was a very friendly old man, "Yes, sir! Though, I'm actually looking for two. I've been told it's good to learn with a wand you are less adept with, so that you are more powerful working with your proper wand."

The man chuckled, "Sounds like advice right out of an auror's handbook. In any case, I'll be happy to find you a second wand, young lady. Let's find your proper wand first, shall we?"

The experience was easy and Hermione ended up with the exact wand she had used in the other timeline.

"Now how about this for your practise wand?" Olivander asked, presenting a wand with a unicorn hair core.

Hermione shook her head, "Actually, for my second wand, I was hoping for a phoenix feather core."

Olivander merely shrugged, "Any wand you like, miss."

He showed her several phoenix feather wands, all of which is declined for one reason or another. After all while, Olivander began to express frustration.

"Young lady, I'm afraid that's all the pheonix feather wands we have! You'll have to choose now."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I'd heard the Olivander family was famous for their holly and pheonix feather wands. Don't you have any?"

Olivander huffed. "Yes, I suppose there is one." He muttered under his breath, "Though you'll probably refuse that too."

What he showed her was definitely Harry's wand. She recognized it, as familiar as Harry was.

After waving it she exclaimed, "That's perfect!"

Olivander was clearly startled. "Are you certain, miss? Why not one of these, this willow-wood and pheonix feather is very elegant."

"No, this is perfect and I would like to buy it. Two holdsters too please."

Olivander hesitated, but allowed her to buy the wand.

Hermione lingered in the door as she exited, just a little confused on his attatchment to Harry's wand.

"Oh, well." Olivander muttered quietly, "I can always make another for _him_."

Him. That could only mean Harry. What was Olivander's motive? She frowned in thought, but smiled and forgot her worries when seeing Harry. He was holding Hedwig in her small cage and a cat carrier - surely not!

But it was! Harry had managed to find Crookshanks, in the blood. Hermione immediately took him out and hugged her cat.

"I can't believe you found him! Thank you, Harry!"

Harry laughed, "The man there said no one would buy, he was too ugly for posher wizards."

Hermione cooed, "How could anyone ever think you were ugly, Crookshanks?" Hermione was sure her cat was the cutest being in the world, fat and short-limbed, with a squashed face and murky orange color.

"Ah, whatever you think. What you should be worrying about is explaining your new pet to your parents."

"That's no trouble." Said Hermione, "I got him last time around, didn't I? My parents don't mind at all - they want me to have a pet, but I never wanted one. Until you! Crookshanks!"

Harry seemed very happy that she was happy, "Anyway, did you get my wand?"

Hermione frowned. She tucked Crookshanks back into his carrier and turned to speak to Harry seriously. She explained in detail Olivander's actions.

"That is suspicious, but not condemnably so. Maybe he thought it was phrophetic, my wand matching my enemy's?"

Hermione wasn't sure, so she only shrugged. They could worry about it later. For now, they both needed to head home.

"Do you have muggle money for train fare, Harry?"

"Oh, don't worry about that - I'm staying here. I'll rent a room above the Leaky Cauldron, like I did that summer I ran away. I... don't want to go back to the Dursley's. Now that I don't have to, and now that I've seen the world, I'm never going back there."

Hermione was fretful, "But Harry! If you do that, people will know you know about magic. You can't stay here, even if you are lawfully an adult."

Harry bit his lip. "I see, but I'm still not going back. Where should I stay."

Hermione thought for a while. She thought and thought and thought, just to make sure, even though she knew the answer from the start.

"It's fine," She said, "You'll just have to stay with us."

* * *

I know my writing and self-editing are terrible, so any advice on spelling, grammar, style, or anything else is welcome. Also feel free to tell me anywhere you think the story should go, I'm open to ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your parents aren't going to believe you." Harry hissed at her as the Granger car pulled into the driveway. "Didn't you say you din't make friends in primary?"

"Shut up!" She hissed back through her teeth, focused on presenting a large smile to her parents.

Mr. Granger was the first to get out of the car. He must have seen Harry and Hermione standing waiting in driveway, because he immediately strode over bearing a bemused expression.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Hermione said, every ounce of effort going into the portrayal of casual.

He smiled at her with a very knowing expression, "Good to be home, Hermione. And who is this?"

"Oh?" Said Hermione, as if just remembering Harry's presence, "This is Harry. He's a friend from school. He isn't in my class, so you've probably never met him. I was, uh, I was sondering if he could stay the night, actually, Dad."

"Who is this?" Called Hermione's mother, all enthusiastic smiles, "Have you made a friend, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed as her mother shuffled over, carrying considerable paperwork, as the Grangers usually took from the office to do in the comfort of their home.

"Yes," She said, "This is Harry. He's a friend from school."

"That's wonderful!" Said Mrs. Granger, clearly not having much idea of the definition of 'discreet', "Where did you meet him? Oh, hello, I'm Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother. Very good to meet you, Harry."

"She'd like him to stay the night." Mr. Granger said to his wife, raising an eyebrow.

"A sleepover!" Exclaimed Mrs. Granger, "Yes! I'll make popcorn and start baking cookies!"

"Mom." Said Hermione, a slight whiny quality in her voice. Mrs. Granger didn't seem to hear her and bustled inside.

"And we can order pizza later!" Mrs. Granger called.

Hermione could only blush while Harry giggled.

With Hermione's mother hovering, they couldn't do much work and instead spent the night watching movies and eating the junk food Mrs. Granger cheerfully provided. They declined to paint each other's nails or have a pillow fight, as Mrs. Granger helpfully suggested, but had quite a wonderful night none-the-less.

Harry used a spare toothbrush the two dentists had lying around and left to use the couch as his bed overnight.

Hermione's day had been filled with quite a bit of adventure and her eleven-year-old body was left exhausted. Knowing Harry was safe downstairs, she slept peacefully, perhaps more peacefully than she had in a long time. For once, Hermione was not full of concerns for the future and even the matter of her unexpected marriage did not weigh heavily on her mind.

After a good night's rest, Hermione woke early and made her way downstairs for a cup of tea. Her father was in the kitchen already, reading from his newspaper and sipping his own tea. He indicated the chair across from his at the small table.

With one aprehensive glance behind her to where Harry was still sleeping, Hermione sat down.

"Honey," Her father started, "Where did you _really_ meet Harry? I know he isn't from your school."

"Oh, he is." Hermione said, "He's just in a different class, that's all."

With but a quirk of his eyebrow, Mr. Granger perfectly expressed his disbelief.

Hermione sighed. Best out with it then, she couldn't fool her father, even if she wasn't so terrible a liar.

"Okay. He's not from my school, but he is my friend. I really care about him, Dad... and his family... weren't exactly kind to him. Harry's run away from his home and he says he isn't ever going back. I believe him, I think Harry would rather sleep on the streets than in that house. He needs a place to stay, Dad." Hermione looked up at her father when she finished. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Mr. Granger, for his part, looked honestly surprised. "So his parents don't know he's here?"

"Dad!" Hermione squeaked, "That is hardly the issue at hand! We can't send him back to his relative, we can't!"

Hermione heard shuffling. Harry had apparently woken and walked up behind her, "Hermione, it's okay. And Mr. Granger, I know I can find somewhere to go, so please don't worry about me. I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Harry!" Said Hermione.

Mr. Granger looked very distressed. "Let me... let me talk this over with your mother, Hermione. And no matter the case, if Harry's relatives are abusive, we won't send him back. Please, wait here."

Mr. Granger stood and left. Hermione looked to Harry, who only shrugged.

As they waited for the return of Mr. Granger, Harry and Hermione had tea and light breakfast together. They didn't talk much, but were comfortable in the silence. Hermione had made her mind up: if Harry hated his relatives so, there must be a reason. If there was a reason, she would not let him go!

Mr. Granger returned with his wife. "We'd decided to have you stay with us for now, Harry. Mrs. Granger and I will file an anonymous report on your relatives. We'll need your details to do so. Can you help us with those, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione, would you do the cleaning up while I talk?"

Hermione nodded, not understanding why exactly Harry wanted her to do the cleaning up, until about twenty minutes with her hands deep in dishwater: he didn't want her to hear whatever details he was talking to her parents about. She shook her hands dry and turned around... then turned back to the sink. If Harry didn't want her to hear, she wouldn't. She would respect his privacy and talk about whatever was going when and if he was ready.

Had Harry had to bear abusive relatives his entire childhood? Of course he had, to wonder about it was stupid. Hermione felt a profound sense of guilt and even pity. Poor Harry! Why had she never known. Why had no one known? Yes, why had no one known! Dumbledore had Mrs. Figg watching closely over the Dursley household! Why had Mrs. Figg never reported or noticed that abuse?

She could figure out no answer, so Hermione filed away her thoughts for later contemplation.

Her mother had such a sad look in her eyes when she returned and choose to stay home that day with Hermione and Harry, pampering both children and very often enveloping them together in hugs. Harry seemed very embarrassed with the attention.

Finally, the next day. Harry and Hermione were alone, expected either to stay at home or walk the short distance to the library.

Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry on the topic of his relatives, so she didn't say anything about them at all. Instead, she pressed for figuring out their plans.

"Obviously, we can't do it alone." Said Hermione. Harry nodded, agreeing with her completely. "I believe we should figure out a way to contact Dumbledore indiscretion and do so as soon as possible."

Harry bit his lip, drawing from Hermione a curious expression. "You don't think so?" She asked.

"No." Confessed Harry.

Hermione was completely bewildered. Why on earth would Harry not want Dumbledore's help?

Harry continued, "I'm not sure I trust Dumbledore anymore. He was manipulative, Hermione, and he kept secrets. If we can avoid it, I don't want to work with him."

His words left Hermione puzzled, but she trusted in Harry's instincts more than her own. She nodded to herself.

"Okay then. Hm, who? Sirius, yes. We need to free him from Azkaban anyway, and the sooner the better. Who else can we trust who will trust us implicitly?"

"Not Lupin, I'm afraid, or the Weasleys, or Tonks, or any other member of the Order. I trust them and love most of them, but wouldn't believe for a moment they wouldn't report to Dumbledore right away."

Harry brought up a good point, but in doing so greatly limited their pool of options.

"Who do we even know who isn't part of the Order?" Hermione asked. Just about every teacher at Hogwarts, the parents of their friends, trusted members of the ministry.

Hermione took on a serious look. Now was where the serious planning began. "How difficult do you suppose it is to break into Azkaban?"

"Hugely difficult!" Harry said right away, "I doubt we can do alone! It's a prison, Hermione, they don't make those things easily accessable, and if it could be broken into, the Death Eaters would have done it already."

"But they did do it! Remember, Harry? Shortly after the war really began there was a massive breakout and Sirius got out all on his own in our third year."

"Sirius is an animagus, Hermione! That's how he did it. And just to remind you, we aren't!"

Hermione took Harry's hand to express her point, "But we could be."

For a moment Harry was skeptical, then he relented, "All right. It's one hell of plan, Granger."

Hermione grinned, "Since when did we ever do anything that wasn't risky?"

Together, they apparated to Diagon Alley, needing to purchase books on the subject. Harry hid carefully beneath his cap and stayed out of the way while Hermione completed the transaction. With apparition, they could return as often as they liked, so they bought nothing else on the trip but books on Advanced Transfiguration and the process of becoming an animagus itself.

"This is going to take a lot of study." Harry commented, eyeing the heavy pile.

"The Marauders did it when they were still in school. We're much older than they were and have a lot more time on our hands. I know we can do it." Hermione replied, feeling determined.

"The Marauders were geniuses." Harry sighed.

"We're geniuses!" Hermione hissed, lightly knocking Harry on the arm. That, at least, made him smile, despite the massive amount of work sitting in front of them.

Harry and Hermione studied almost all day for weeks. The Dursleys were being investigated for child abuse, apparently a lengthy process, during which Harry was allowed to remain at the Grangers. Only once was Harry taken away for interview, aside from that they recieved no real news of the investigation.

In this manner they consumed the rest of summer. With school rapidly approaching and no great headway into becoming animagi, Hermione didn't trust their ability to function with school subtracted from their available time. What to do?

"Harry, we'll need to take you to get enrolled in school soon. You'll be attending the same as Hermione. If we ask ahead of time, we can probably get you into the same class."

"Er, Dad. About that. I was wondering - we were wondering, actually, about that."

Dan Granger sighed, as if he already knew what was coming.

"We were wondering if Harry and I could try home school. We're both far ahead in our studies, we've been working hard on them all summer, even."

"Hermione, we've talked about this." Dan said, "I know you're ahead in your studies, but you need to go to school for the social aspect. You need to make friends."

"I have a friend!" Said Hermione, "Harry is my friend!"

"She had a point, dear." Mrs. Granger said, "And I've noticed. This summer especially, Hermione has acted very mature."

Mr. Granger bit his lip, considering. "I don't know. Could you try school this year, at least for a couple weeks? You might find you like it better now that you have a friend with you."

"And if we decide we don't, we can study independantly?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Granger nodded, "Yes. Two weeks minimum, then if you're still unhappy we'll pull you out. But I don't want you dragging Harry with you. Harry, you tell me. How do you feel about this?"

Harry started a little, feeling rather put on the spot, "Well, I never liked school. I was bullied a lot, mostly by my cousin, but not him only. The teachers didn't pay me any mind, only reported if I complained. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't want to go back. And I know you think Hermione's 'dragging me with her,' would be a very bad thing, Mr. Granger, but in honesty, I really would want to go where Hermione goes. I - " Harry blushed a little and started at his shoes, "I wouldn't want to be without her."

Despite everything, Hermione felt a little touched. She nudged Harry's shoe with her foot and smiled at him when he looked up at her. He smiled back.

"Well, all right then," Said Mr. Granger, "But one more thing: you'll need to take tests, Harry, regularly, just like Hermione. I won't have either of my children falling behind, and I'm going to try to get you to return to school next year. You'd better be ready for it."

Harry and Hermione both looked up in shock, not so much at what Mr. Granger had said about tests, but about the matter he had accidently implied. 'Both' of his children? 'Next year'?

Mr. Granger startled himself, then sighed. He realized he had let something slip. "Okay, you two. No getting excited now. We hadn't wished to tell you until everything was confirmed, and I'd wished to talk to Harry about the matter in private beforehand. Too late for that now. So, yes, if the investigation into the Dursleys proves conclusive, and I suspect it will, then we plan to adopt Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"Over this summer, we've grown close to you, Harry," Said Mrs. Granger, "We don't want to give you up to the terrible foster system, especially after what you've been through. You need a home. We think it should be here. But we need your aproval, Harry. Would you like to be part of our family?"

Everyone else at the table jumped when Harry started to sob.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, have we upset you?" Mrs. Granger asked as everyone crowded around him.

"No!" Said Harry, "Not at all! I'm just - I'm just so happy I don't know what to do!"

Hermione immediately hugged him and held him tight. She felt her parents do the same around both of them.

"Yes." Said Harry, "To your earlier question. Yes, I would very much like to be part of your family."

"I love you." Whispered Hermione into Harry's ear.

For a while, the new Granger family sat together like that. Still.


	3. Chapter 3

Though the system was slow, Harry's adoption papers went through easily. He was drawn away from Hermione for official reasons two more times, but then only had to write his signature and was officially Harry Granger. Hermione wondered if the wizarding world had any connection to the muggle world for reasons like this. Would Harry still be 'Potter' in the wizarding world or was he now 'Granger' everywhere? She wondered about her own name too, as she had apparently become Hermione Potter when they were somehow married. Would she be Hermione Granger again? It was all terribly confusing. She still hadn't managed to work out how they had become married in the first place.

Plans for freeing Sirius were progressing at a slow, but steady rate. She had hoped they would finish becoming animagi before their short foray into school, but unfortunately had not managed it.

She wasn't worried about returning to muggle school. Being so many years ahead of her peers, grades should be a breeze, even more than normally. Study would not stop for school.

Mr. Granger did manage to get Harry into Hermione's class. Even if only for two weeks, Hermione was thankful they could be together.

They arrived early, so as to avoid the crowd, and immediately sat down next to one another at the front of the class, Hermione's preferred spot.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before. My classmates can be a little rude. Please don't mind them."

Harry was only able to answer her with a quizzical expression, as the other students bustled in, shooed inside by their teacher.

Mrs. Henry was a very pleasant, grandmotherly old woman even the basest deliquent found difficult to disrespect.

"Welcome back, everyone. I trust you had a good summer?"

The class nodded and made quiet affirmations.

"That's very good. I'd like to hear about them in your journals. But before we begin, we have a few new students to introduce. Kevin Wren's family has just moved here from Kent. Say hello, everyone."

"Hello, Kevin." Chimed the class cheerfully, like the most underaged AA.

"We have Matthew York, who had come here from Surrey."

"Hello, Matthew." Everyone chimed.

"And finally, we have Harry Granger, Hermione Granger's brother, who has also come to us from Surrey."

Immediately the class exploded in a frenzy of hushed whispers, all except Hermione, who got half-way through a loud 'Hello, Harry,' before blushing and looking down.

A balled up wad of paper hit the back of Hermione's head. "I didn't know you had a brother, Hermy." Said the boy sitting there when she turned to look. "Is he a know-it-all book-worm too?"

"I know him!" Cried Matthew, excitedly, "I saw him on a field trip our schools shared once! He was being chased by a fat kid, it was really funny, so that's why I remembered!"

"Class!" Called Mrs. Henry, "Please settle down at once! We must be welcoming to our new friends. You're in the fifth grade now. Please be mature."

The children giggled at that, but did soon-after settle down.

"Now, let's try that again: Hermione's brother, from Surrey."

"Hello, Harry!"

Needless to say, Hermione was infinitely happy when the day was finally over. She'd had a lot of trouble writing in her journal about her summer, not wanting to lie and certainly not wanted to tell how she'd really met Harry. She managed in the end, but barely. And lunch was awful! When they were all shooed into the cafeteria together, Harry asked her where she would normally sit. Mortified, she could only answer quietly: "The library."

Harry, for his part, did not seem to mind a tad. He only smiled and said, "Then to the library we go." It was clear he had no interest in making friends for the two short weeks they planned to be there. Now that Hermione knew what the future held for her, she didn't have any interest either: there were much better people out there than the people in her class, and she'd meet them all in a year's time.

The two weeks flew by with little of note happening. Harry and Hermione both recieved outstanding grades, enough to please Mr. Granger, who purchased a set textbooks for fifth, sixth, and seventh grade.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the large pile of books. "That's a little much for one year, isn't it?"

"That's because it's three years." Her father answered, "If you two are to be staying at home working independantly, I expect you to work much harder. You'll be tested on your progress regularly, so don't fall behind, or it's back to school with you."

Twenty pages into the easy work, with Mr. Granger out of ear-shot, Harry whispered a question to Hermione, "He doesn't really expect us to finish three years worth of school in a single year, right?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just he thought I'd tutor you."

Tutoring ought not to have been necessary, as both Harry and Hermione were years ahead of their studies. But Hermione did notice Harry having some trouble - Hogwarts, evidently, had not been the best for basic muggle studies. Math, especially, he struggled with. There had been no math classes in Hogwarts, but at least reading and writing were used near constantly. In fact, Harry was far, far above what should be the expected level for essay-writing.

Even with Hermione helping Harry and their side-study into animagi, Harry and Hermione were far enough ahead of the curve to please Mr. Granger.

"I think we're ready to try our first transformation." Hermione said one day when they were alone.

"I feel ready," Harry answered, "I can feel the animal inside of me and soon I'll become it."

Hermione smiled. Together, they hiked out into the woods, heading to a specific peaceful stream Hermione had seen before. It would be the perfect place to meditate - relaxing and away from any distractions. In truth, the book advised making your first transformation alone, but Harry and Hermione were certain they could work together.

They sat down, not in any complicated meditational pose, but as they were comfortable, just like the book said. The process could take hours - but they had time. Once they acheived their first transformation, every subsequent transformation would be easy as cake.

Hermione closed her eyes, tuning out the stream and the gentle sounds of Harry's breathing to focus on herself. She had an idea of what her animal would be: something small, with claws, that walked on all fours, black fur, with good eye-sight and hearing. Most mammals could fit that description, but Hermione was especially sure her form would be a cat - according to the book, one of the most common forms, followed shortly by the dog and other domesticated animals. The book warned against being set on a particular form, but also said expecting what you would be aided transformation. She wouldn't mind being a cat, not at all. She wouldn't mind being another kind of animal, either.

She was much more sure of Harry's form than her own. He talked about sensing talons much more than claws, having tawny feathers, a beak, and sharp, piercing eyes. Obviously, he was some kind of bird, and very likely, a bird of prey.

But she shouldn't be thinking about Harry now. She shouldn't be thinking about anything now. Only herself, the way she was deep inside.

She let her breath in and out slowly. Meditation was very relaxing. What would it be like to stalk through the grass with her head held low to the ground? Or to run through it, in chase of prey real or imaginary? Or simply to lie in the sun, feeling it in ways she never had before? To be... at ease...

She felt herself slipping away, into her other form, her 'inner self' as the book called it. She had practiced for this moment and did not allow herself to become excited or afraid or feel much of anything - to react strongly in such a way would interrupt the transformation. She was so at ease, it even took her a moment to realize the transformation was complete - she was laying still in the grass, soaking up the sun, fully transformation.

Her eyes opened wide in excitement and her tail swished back and forth in the grass. She had a tail! She jumped up, amazed at how naturally her body moved and hurried over to the stream into peer into its clear waters. Just as she suspected, she was a cat! Quite an ordinary cat, by the looks of her, but, she had to admit to herself, quite pretty! If she were a human meeting this cat, she'd hug herself!

Where was Harry? She didn't see him anywhere. Could they have been wrong and perhaps he was something as tiny as a mouse?

She felt a whoosh of wind in her whiskers and looked across the stream. An elegant falcon was peering at itself in the water. The bird looked up and saw her, then spread its wings wide. It was Harry! She mewed at him to saw hello and was surprised at the sound of her own voice. As animagi, they couldn't speak to one another.

In a few short flaps, Harry flew around the stream and landed beside her. They nuzzled each other as conversation in lieu of English words. _Good job! I'm so happy! I love you! _

He was a rather large falcon. Not large enough for her to mistake him as an eagle, but large. She wondered, already thinking about their Azkaban plan, if he might be strong enough to carry her as a cat. Hard to tell. Even if he was, he certainly wouldn't be large enough to carry Sirius as a dog, so flight would only be an option to enter. And if they entered by flight, she'd have to wrap his talons first - they looked wickedly sharp!

Hermione stopped playing and turned around, back towards the house. Obviously Harry, with his advantage of flight, would be far faster, but she was dying to try her skills at speed. She looked over her should back at Harry, her cat eyes portraying a smirk. _Want to race?_

Harry, evidently, did, because he immediatly took off skyward. Not wasting any time, Hermione began sprinting though the grass. Her movements felt so easy and natural, even more than running as a human. Tearing through the grass, with the warm sun above her, was a wonderful feeling.

She was slightly startled when Harry cried out to her from above - the falcon's cry a piercing, sharp shriek. Naturally, he had made it home far before her and was perching on the chimney. As Hermione pulled up, he swooped down to land beside her in the grass. Both transformed back to go inside.

"That's an amazing feeling!" Harry said, full of enthusiasm, "I thought flying on a broom was the best flying would ever get, but there's nothing like the wind beneath your very own wings!"

"I - " Hermione started to make a statement about her own experience, but dropped short upon seeing a very frightful figure.

Her father, home early, was lounging in his armchair before them, bearing a suspicious countenance.

"You two," He said, "Have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione was completely frozen in place. What should she say? He obviously had seen them transform back. Did he know anything else? Had he found their books? No, that wasn't possible, she'd charmed those to high hell and back.

"Well? Do you have nothing to say for yourselves?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Not yet," Said Harry, "I would like to know what we stand accused of."

Mr. Granger smiled, "Of one, skipping out on your studies to go play in the woods, and two, being able to turn into animals and never telling me about it. How on earth did you do that?"

"Dad." Said Hermione, "We really do have a lot of explaining to do."

Mrs. Granger was called home for the office for their talk. While they waited for her to arrive, Hermione's stomach boiled. How much should they say? Everything? How would her parents react to the knowledge that their daughter was suddenly years older and an educated witch?

She and Harry looked at each other and Harry inclined his head. By doing so, he was telling her he'd let her do the talking. In other words, let her decide how much to say. Somehow that made her even more nervous.

"All right, everyone's here. We're ready, you two."

"Let me explain." Said Hermione, "I've known something about me was supernatural for a long time. I know you guys know too - all the accidents, the impossible events."

Hermione's parents reluntantly nodded. They had noticed strangness around their daughter, especially when she was younger. Not knowing what to do about it, they had ignored it.

Hermione continued, "Well, I was with Harry one day, in a priavte space - before we had really met each other - and I cast a bit of magic. I'm still not sure exactly how it works, but Harry saw it. We're the same - Harry had strange things happen to him too. We figured we wanted to learn about magic, there was so much we didn't know. We became friends and experimented with magic a lot. What you saw, Dad, was the result of one of those experiements. We've only just learned to do that. We can do a lot more magic, too."

Hermione cast a silent, wandless levitation spell, one she knew Harry could replicate, and moved a vase across the room. Her parents gasped.

"We didn't know how to tell you, or when. I promise, you'd know about the magic eventually. We didn't want to worry you, and honestly, we were just having so much fun - we wanted to keep learning."

"I love magic." Harry said, "Really love it, there's no sensation that compares and it's really useful for getting things done. Hermione and I have been using it to get our chores done so we have more time to read."

Hermione was quite surprised at how easily she and Harry had lied. Maybe because she hadn't said any explicit untruth she found it easier, less wrong. She should remember that. Being able to discieve, as immoral as the word sounded, could be a very useful skill.

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger looked at each other, communicating in the same way Harry and Hermione often did.

"I think I understand." Said Mr. Granger, "And I'm not upset." He smiled, "There's no need to hide that from us anymore. I only ask," His smile dissappeared for a sirious look, "That you not do anything risky. Continue to experiment, continue to learn, but don't hurt yourselves. Be scientists about it. And most of all, don't let your magic become an excuse to fall behind in your studies."

Hermione couldn't help smiling widely. Everything was okay! She looked at Harry, who returned her grin. Now they could even practice magic while their parents were home.

"Could you show us another trick?" Asked Mrs. Granger, "I'm enamored."

Hm, aside from one problem: the way Hermione had explained magic, she hadn't left any room for incantations. Any magic they did would have to be both silent and wandless - not an easy feat.

Hermione felt a mix of emotions: profound relief, for having less secrets to keep from her parents, and guilt, for not telling them everything. Perhaps they could explain slowly, in time. The revelation of magic should be enough for now.

Mr. Granger added a quota of magic practice to their already existing weekly work. At least they no longer had to study to become animagi, but it still felt like a lot of work! They were hardly going to have time to work on planning, and they were going to Hogwarts next year!


	4. Chapter 4

A yellow moon hung ominously in the clear, cloudless night sky, reflecting its image on the waves crashing against Azkaban Island. The image was disrupted as a large, brown bird flew over it, carrying a mysterious parcel in its talons.

The few human wardens working on the god-forsaken island paid the bird little mind, as it flew directly to the small owlery. They would fetch its package in the morning - it was likely only luxuries for one of the more white-collar of prisoners in Azkaban.

Harry freed Hermione from the tangle of cloth with quick work of his beak. As Hermione suspected, the dementors were utterly unconcerned about the presence of animals on the island. Azkaban was a fine, well-built prison - but the wizarding world thought too highly of its security and relied on dementors excessively. Freeing Sirius wouldn't be easy, but it would be possible.

The two animals set to work, eager to find their way into the high-security wing where criminals who had committed more heinous crimes, like murder, rape, or other evils, would be kept. The area with the most dense population of dementors.

Hermione was far faster on her cat feet than Harry hobbling around, avoiding flight so as to stay undetected. She stalked ahead of him, listening with all her senses for any dangerous. When the coast was clear, she indicated to him with twitch of her tail. Human guards avoided this area, they felt the pull of the dementors as strongly as the prisoners.

A black-robed dementor suddenly appeared around the corner, surprisingly Hermione greatly, as she had sensed no one, but the dementor ignored the two animals and glided by, likely unable to be see them. Neither could sense the other, it seemed. That was fine with Hermione, she only needed watch for humans.

They made very fast work through the deserted prison, till the ran across a single locked door. The simplest obstacle might defeat them. If they took human form to use magic and unlock it, they'd immediately be spotted by the dementors, who would put the entire prison onto high alert.

Azkaban was built like a castle, with high arrow-slit glassless windows. Hermione left up into one and peered outside. Nothing but pitch black ocean and the light of the moon occasionally spotting the waves. But there were other windows.

If Harry flew from window to window, he'd be spotted. That was why they'd chosen to land in the owlery in the first place. How to progress? Hermione turned around, looked at Harry sharply. She used every ounce of effort to convery a single message: _Wait here. _

With that, Hermione edged as far out of the window as she could without falling. The sea loomed beneath her, like an open dragon's maw. She built up her courage - and lost it. How could she jump such a distance to the next window? They were built with enough space prisoners could not jump between them. She thought and thought, but could find no other option. They couldn't give up now. She needed to jump.

Hermione landed hard in the next window. It was wet with the sea mist and she started to slip! Her claws had no traction on the rough stone. Harry watched her in worry from the last window - any moment now, he was sure to leap out to help her. She couldn't let him do that, his large size, brown coloring - he would alert them immediately.

Hermione opened her mouth and bit down into the stone. It hurt her jaw severely, but kept her from slipping any further. She raised her back legs and slipped inside, landing nimbly on the floor. She hoped Harry would wait for her and not do anything rash. It was up to her now!

Hermione had no idea where Sirius' cell was. Maps of Azkaban weren't exactly easy to get a hold of. She would have to walk by each cell and look inside for the ragged figure she remembered.

Not in this cell. Not in this one, or this one, or this one. There was still a lot of ground to cover, Hermione kept moving. She saw a figure curled into the back corner of his cell. His hair was long, messy, and black. Was it Sirius? She couldn't see his face. She mewed at him, but he clearly didn't hear her or care that a cat was present.

Nothing for it. She would have to slip between the bars for a better look.

The figure was still immobile as she crept towards it. She mewed again, to no reply. At last she was right upon the figure, but so tucked away into that corner as he was, she still could not see his face.

Please be Sirius! She reached out a paw and tucked his sleeve with her claws - the man whirled around, presenting a hideously scarred face and a toothless mouth. Hermione immediately turned and sprinted away, but could hear the movement and footsteps of the figure behind her. She slipped throught the bars and stumbled, the man or woman had yanked her tail just before she was free.

"Kitty! Come back!" Cooed the prisoner. Hermione tugged with all her strength, a painful endevour, and wrenched herself her, yowling in pain.

The heartbroken expression on the prisoner's face was truly pitiful. The poor man. But Hermione didn't have time for him. She turned and continued, hearing a bark. That must be Sirius! He must have heard her yowl and come to the door, curious.

The dog before was definitely Sirius. He looked healthier than she expected or remembered. Perhaps because it was now years earlier and the man had not yet lost hope. She pressed her face to dog's snout eagerly sticking through the bars to show she was friendly. He had no idea who she was, after all, or that she was anything different than an ordinary cat.

That was why she had worn a collar, a most embarrassing thing.

After she'd transformed, taking her clothes with her, Harry had affixed her with the collar and tied paper, then wrapped her in fabric so as not to hurt her with his talons when he transformed and carried her into the prison.

She presented her collar prominently, so that Sirius would take notice. He did and immediately transformed into his human self.

Sirius read aloud, "I am Hermione Granger, an animagus, here to rescue you with Harry Potter, a falcon animagus. Dementors cannot sense animals. Transformed, we can move undeteched. We are aware of your innocence. You must come with us. We must swim towards the shoreline. We have prepared a small boat and anchored it close as we could to Azkaban without alerting the guards. We will explain everything on the mainland."

Sirius considered for a moment, "Harry... Harry, of course, is still alive. I understand. But how can I even get out of the cell? I've tried, believe me, I've tried."

Sirius had managed to get out of his cell before, she'd been banking on his ability to do it again. At a loss, Hermione sat still, waiting for inspiration from within.

"Wait!" Said Sirius, "I know! Hermione, you need to make your way to the guard shack, directly left of here. Someone is always stationed there, but likely sleeping considering the time of night. There should be a ring of keys there. Bring it to me and I can open the door. I'll transform and we can leave together."

Hermione nodded and left Sirius, who looked down to read the note again in amazement. Perhaps he did not believe his mind was not playing tricks on him.

As Sirius had guessed, the man inside the nearby guard shack was asleep in his chair. Hermione marvelled at the lack of security within Azkaban. This kind of behavior would never be tolerated in a muggle prison.

The keys hung on a hook on the wall, far above Hermione's short cat stature. She quietly leap to a desk nearby. Now she was high enough, but too far away. She considered. What were her options? Turning human was too risky. There was nothing for it. Another jump!

She leapt at the keys, which jangled loudly as she caught them. The guard woke! What to do? She scurried under the desk. If he noticed the keys missing, things were over for them!

She waited for six long seconds as the man looked around in confusion, wondering what had awoken him. Upon discovering nothing, he settled back down in his chair. Hermione darent move yet - she waited ten minutes, still as a stone, beneath the desk, until she was sure the back was sound asleep again.

As stealthily and slowly as possible, she slunk back to Sirius' cell. He sighed in relief when he saw her.

"I was worried for you, little cat! What took you so long?" He took the key ring from her mouth and began to work, trying each key in the lock. He found the right one about two-thirds through. Harry must be livid with waiting by now.

Taking the key ring with them, Hermione showed Sirius to the door where she'd left Harry. He swiftly unlocked with an especially large key from the ring. On the other side stood Harry in a small pile of feathers he had evidently been plucking in fret.

Sirius immediately bent down and embraced the bird, who perched his head on Sirius' shoulder. Hermione was not moved by the display and looked around anxiously. Sirius had to transform now, or the dementors would realize there was a human body outside of the cell block!

She couldn't wait any longer and pawed at his back. He understood and smiled sheepishly.

"Forgive me," He said before dropping the keys and quickly transforming.

Once a dog again, Sirius took the keys in his mouth and begun their exit.

They made their way down the treacherous cliff-face slowly and methodically. Injury now could make swimming difficult. Harry especially had a difficult time, his body made for flight, not ground-movement. When at last they all felt safe, Harry took off for the shore-line. He would land in the boat and trasform back, then wait for them there.

Sirius and Hermione had a long swim ahead of them.

As a cat, Hermione hated water. She hated the way it made her fur stick to her skin and sweltched in her paws. She hated how heavy she felt when she was wet and she hated swimming. But there was a reason she had practiced day after day swimming as a cat in the nearby stream and that reason was standing right beside her. She nodded at her dog companion and dove in the icy water.

It was so cold, she gasped. She hadn't been prepared for the way the Altantic waters would pierce her body like icy needles. It was physically painful to remain in the water and she not only had to remain, she had to swim. She pushed forward, knowing she'd need to guide Sirius to the exact location of the boat. It was hard work and within minutes her tiny muscles were aching. The flow of the water seemed to want to push her backwards to the island and the sharp, icy wind, made it difficult to breathe.

She kept convincing herself she was almost there, then was dissappointed to not see Harry in the boat on the horizon. There was nothing for it but to keep swimming. Sirius stayed behind her, paddling away, until at last, they both saw the boat. He gently pushed his head under the water and lifted Hermione up onto his back. Exhausted, she let him ferry her the rest of the way.

Harry helped them both up into the boat. For now, she was too tired to transform back, so caught her breath watching Harry hug the large, wet dog that was Sirius. She was happy for him, very happy, but also so very cold. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She could take a quick rest while they ate the food they'd packed along. She closed her eyes, then was shocked awake when she was physically shaken through the air.

"Wake up, Hermione!" Shouted Sirius, "You must not sleep now! Transform back, do it now!"

Hermione did so immediately and began shivvering in her soaking wet clothes.

"Blankets, Harry, do we have any blankets?" Asked Sirius.

Immediately, both of them got to work wrapping Hermione in the blankets. She couldn't stop shivvering! How strange.

"Hermione," Said Sirius, speaking in loud voice to get her attention, "Swimming though such cold waters as such as tiny creature has chilled you through and through. Harry and I are going to start paddling for land, but listen to me. You must not fall asleep now. I fear you might hypothermia. You understand?"

Hypothermia! Hermione nodded rapidly. She'd read about that in so many adventure books. She bit her lip, determined to keep her head up, and sat still as the boys paddled for land.

As they moved, the sun began to rise over the island. It was a great aid to warming Hermione up, enough that she could start thinking logically.

"Stop!" She cried, "This is why we brought wands, you fools!"

With the aid of magic, they were home near-immediately.

And again, they had explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

To Sirius, first and most of all. Standing safely inside a well-cleaned Grimmauld Place, apparently absent of Kreacher and the portrait of Walburga Black, the man would definitely have a lot of questions.

He asked them all with nothing more than a raise of an eyebrow.

Hermione clasped her arms behind her back, "It's a very long story and we don't have a lot of time. We're expected back in a matter of hours, so you'll need to bear with us as we rush through our explanation. Save all questions for the end, Mr. Black."

"It all started with the complete defeat of the forces of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts..." Harry began.

A little more than an hour later, they had finished their story, including all info they felt was relevent from the past.

"...So that's how we knew you were innocent and how we knew enough magic to become animagi before we even began school."

"That is nothing short of incredible." Sirius said, "I'm honestly still having trouble believing it. So you aren't children at all then, you're both adults?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione spoke, "Well, that's a little hard to say. Yes? But not exactly. When we arrived back in this timeline, we both fused with our younger selves. I wouldn't say it's like being one or the other, nor is it like being the median age... it feels like we're somehow both at once. I don't know how to explain it."

Sirius looked both perplexed and relieved at the same time, "Can't say I understand fully, but I suppose that means I haven't actually missed all my godson's younger years. That's a good thing!"

Sirius immediately scooped Harry up into a hug. Harry seemed embarrassed and awkward, but still smiled honestly and held his godfather tight. His happiness made Hermione smile too.

"Mr. Black, we have a few things to request of you," Hermione said, "As you know, your relatives are dead. You are the only Black left to inheirit. We want to sneak you into Gringotts as Padfoot. The goblins have their own set of laws and shouldn't care about your status as a fugitive, at least before the ministry takes over, as they did in our timeline. You can claim your title as Lord Black, and you should. We believe having it will go a long way towards proving your innocence, something we're sure you want to do as quickly as possible. We've arranged for you your things: Harry and I sent Kreacher packing for the Hogwarts kitchens and cleaned your home up. You have a wand, supplies, everything you should need for several months. You see, we don't want you to leave the house except as a dog. We couldn't stand to see you caught and sent back. Grimmauld Place won't open for anyone but you. Set up some anti-apparition wards as soon as you can. The Order and the aurors already could not enter without permission, so they shouldn't think that you're here if you aren't conspicious. We're sure they'll believe you're tracking down Harry to kill him, just as they believed last time. If we want to visit, we'll send Hedwig, Harry's owl, ahead of time. We're going to need your help tracking down and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Of course." Said Sirius, "I'll do everything I can. I owe my very soul to you for getting me out of that hellhole and I'll do anything to take down Voldemort and avenge my friends. What about Pettigrew? I don't want to let the rat keep living, especially with one of your friends."

"We understand, Sirius," Hermione said, trying to convery how much she truly did in her tone, "But we don't want you acting on that quite yet. We'll need Pettigrew for information, so we don't want you killing him, and we've yet to set up any sort of prison in which to safely contain him. It's best we allow him to continue as is, for now. I promise you'll get your justice."

Sirius simply nodded.

"One more thing," Said Harry, "We have, erm, a curious event to ask you about. Merging with our younger selves wasn't the only thing that happened during our time-traveling. Somehow along the way, Hermione and I ended up married - we've come to theorize it might have happened when our souls interacted during travel, or perhaps when we, um, kissed right at the begining of our story. We haven't done anything about it yet: being married to me gives Hermione all the power of being a Lady and makes her an adult in the eyes of the law. We would continue this way carefree, if not for one matter: in the muggle world, I am considered Hermione's brother. Her family adopted me after my adoptive Aunt and Uncle were considered unfit. In the muggle world, I've become Harry Granger. Will this change for inheirtance or have any other legal ramifications? We haven't been able to find anything on this in the books we've read."

"Shouldn't be an issue, no - even in the modern era we live in, the wizarding and muggle worlds harldy interact. But how could you end up married? A side-effect like that is pretty unheard of."

"How did we travel back in time?" Hermione asked, exasperatedly, "I would like to know how, but I'm not sure we ever will."

Sirius held a contemplative expression for a moment, "I feel like I've heard of this before. Spectacular magical power released... I'm quite sure, at the realization of... Could you be... ? There haven't been in thousands of years, I think I remember reading... "

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Soul mates." Sirius said, "It's possible that you're soul mates. I was facinated with them when I was young - I was always a romantic at heart. They say the first time soul mates kiss, they release an amazing power. There are records of that power doing any number of seemingly impossible things. Results are unpredictable - this could very well be the power that sent you two back in time. If one of you wanted to start over, the other would be dragged along - the universe doesn't like to separate this kind of love, except by death. Love potions won't work on you, you'll never feel jealousy... it's an incredible power."

Did the muggle definition of 'soul mates' have any relation to the wizard one? Hermione looked over at Harry, who was still staring at Sirius in wonder, and blushed. Did she love Harry? Of course she did, always had, maybe. But did he love her back in that same way?

"C-can this power be used again?" Hermione stammered, "I - I mean, if we ... again, could we do impossible things?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, afraid not - the first kiss only. But you would have special abilities. Do you always know where the other is, if you concentrate? Let's test this, it'd be a good way to confirm my theory. Hermione, why don't you go hide in one of the other rooms. If Harry finds you right away, without searching, that'll be confirmation."

Hermione was sure her blush was bright red enough to be visible, "This is - " She started to say, only to be interrupted by Sirius' urging. Relenting, she scurried from the room and hid herself in the wardrobe, closing both doors behind her so Harry might not know she was in that room. It felt so odd to be playing hide and seek for such a serious topic and for some reason, her heart was racing like crazy.

She heard footsteps and held her breath. It was like she could sense his presence, smell the lingering of his soul.

"Boo!" Harry said, quickly pulling open the wardrobe door and hugging Hermione. For all her nervousness, Hermione couldn't help giggling.

Sirius looked amazed and excited. His held his hands together in front of his mouth and smiled.

"I can't believe it!" He cried, "My own godson has a soul mate! This is incredible!"

"But what does this mean?" Hermione asked, "I've never read anything about it before."

Sirius nodded, "It's so uncommon a thing they wouldn't teach about it in school. Some people don't even believe it's real, but as we can clearly tell, it is."

"What else?" Asked Harry, sitting beside Hermione in the large wardrobe.

"You can call for help long distance. Your partner will always know when you're in real distress. Magic itself tends to bend over backwards for you: any magical contracts for arranged marriages or previous marriages would be instantly disolved, new ones could not be set up. The immunity to love potions, as I've already said. In the eyes of magic you're often considered one person. Any contract involving one of you will involve both. That can be a good and a bad thing. Well, there are the non-magical effects. In the eyes of the law, you are marriaged, no matter your age, family, anything. At Hogwarts, you can request special rooming together. Hermione will have a place on the Wizengamot since you do, Harry, and her vote will count as her own. Can't think of anything else important. Well, I guess there is one thing: a lot of adoration on the two of you. People like me are enchanted by the very idea of soul mates, there's practically a culture surrounding them. It's considered the most romantic thing ever, period. If you make the fact that you are soul mates public, you'll have a lot of support."

"Um..." Hermione said in a very small voice, "So soul mates are always... romantic? Always?"

Harry knitted his eyebrows.

"Yes, of course," Said Sirius, not understanding her hesitation.

"Then Harry," Hermione turned towards her friend, "Do you... do you love me? In, in that way?"

Harry bit his lip, looking nervous, but nodded.

Instantly, all of Hermione's concern was gone. She embraced Harry and squeeled.

"I'm so happy!" She cried, "I thought I was the only one!"

"You mean, you love me too?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Yes! Of course I do! I've sure I've loved you for a long time, Harry! I just never knew you loved me back."

"How could I not love you?" Harry asked, "You've stood by my side from first year on, though-out all of my stupid decisions and words. Even when I ignored you over the broom debacle, you were still my friend. You believed me before I even told you I hadn't put my name in the goblet. You helped me all through school, in so many ways. You make me happy when you smile. I love being with you. And you're beautiful, Hermione. So beautiful to me."

Hermione let out a half-sob, choked up with emotion. She had never imagined Harry could have loved her and the feeling of filled her heart to overflowing, so that it leaked out of her eyes.

They'd taken a lot more than they'd intended to and had to rush away right after Hermione dried her eyes. Just in time, they arrived back at the little campsite they'd set up to fool their parents. They cleaned up, packed everything away into the packs they carried on their backs and transformed. The theory of shape-shifter baggage allowed them to move as if they were not carrying all that weight. It was handy for travel.

Harry soared above, but always kept close to Hermione as they moved together back to the house. Without looking up, she could feel him watching her run. It left her at peace, feeling safe. Then she heard a falcon's cry, the sound of Harry in pain!

She looked up, he was faltering in flight, but she couldn't tell what was wrong. Then she saw a second rock fly through the air, thanking this time missing Harry.

"Leave that cat alone, you nasty bird!" A voice cried. Hermione looked over at the source. A muggle, throwing rocks! The woman must believe that Harry was hunting her and she was running for her life. Hermione pulled short.

Now that Harry saw just what was going on, he pulled up, away from the woman's throw.

"That's right!" The woman cried, "Get away, you! There are plenty of wild things for you to eat, this is not the place for you!"

Harry looked down towards Hermione. Knowing he'd be able to see her with his fierce falcon eyes, she nodded and indicated forward with her paw. He understood and flew onward towards the house.

Who was the woman? Hermione stood still as the woman hurried towards her. She had a somewhat familiar look... very white, almost transluscent blond hair, a detached look. The woman looked... quite a bit like Luna.

Hermione suddenly felt very cold. This woman... ! Could she be Luna's mother? Hermione couldn't quite remember Luna's birthday. When she was nine... she'd be nine, now, wouldn't she?

They could still save Luna's mother!

Hermione sprinted forward to the woman through the grass. When would she begin her fateful experiment? When should Hermione be around to make sure it didn't go through the same way?

The woman clearly thought Hermione, the cat, was running to thank her for saving her from the nasty falcon. She scooped Hermione up from the grass and held the kitty cat to her chest, laughing.

"You're welcome!" She cried, "Do you have a home, little one?"

Hermione mewed at her and pawed at her shoulders. Mrs. Lovegood, if it was she, set her back down.

What was she doing here? Mrs. Lovegood sat down in the grass. Hermione walked close and sat by her side.

"You poor thing," Mrs. Lovegood continued, "It can't be easy living so close to a wild area. I'll be larger predators are harassing you all the time. I live in a wide, spacious meadow. My husband is writing a piece on a special magic pool nearby here - though I don't suppose you know about magic, Ms. Cat, living in such a muggle area."

Hermione nodded her head 'yes', causing Mrs. Lovegood to throw back her head and laugh.

"It's as if you can understand me, little cat!" Mrs. Lovegood bent down very close to Hermione's face, "Maybe you can. Maybe you aren't a cat at all, but a Werniflucer. They're very intelligent, you know. I've never met one. Are you?"

Hermione stood and transformed back into herself, feeling confident this was Mrs. Lovegood.

"No," She said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Mrs. Lovegood didn't skip a beat, "Very good to meet you, Hermione. I'm Loraine Lovegood. Why did you allow yourself to be harrassed by that bird?"

"He's not a bird, really, he's a friend. Would you like to meet him?"

Mrs. Lovegood smiled, "I would like that very much."

Upon seeing Mrs. Lovegood up close, Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. He looked to Hermione, a question. She nodded, yes.

"Would you like to share breakfast with us?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Lovegood answered that she certainly would, and could she invite her daughter, who ought to be playing in the woods nearby?

Luna looked smaller than Hermione remembered, but was instantly recognizable by her dreamy eyes. She curtsied when introduced, an action Hermione found rather cute.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry, Hermione, Mrs. Lovegood, and Luna were all gathered around the breakfast table.

"This is absolutely extraordinary." Said Mrs. Granger, "Hermione just happened across another magical person? I can scarely believe it."

"Yes, wizards aren't too common around here." Mrs. Lovegood agreed.

"Wizards?" Asked Mr. Granger, "Is there a society of wizards?"

"Do you not know? Surely, you can't be muggles?"

"What are muggles?" Asked Mr. Granger.

Hermione was very impressed with the Lovegoods inflapability. Nothing seemed to faze either Luna nor her mother.

"Non-magical people." Said Mrs. Lovegood, "I suppose like the two of you, but not like your children. But if you don't know of the wizarding world at all, how did they learn such advanced magic?"

"We're a self-study." Harry piped up.

"You mean you learned to be animagi all by yourselves?" Luna asked excitedly, her voice surprisingly child-like and delicate.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Wow!" Said Luna, "Could you teach me? That's so cool!"

"Can we back-track a little?" Asked Mrs. Granger, "We had no idea there were more people like Harry and Hermione. Learning magic? Can they be taught better control?"

"They could be like X-men," Mr. Granger whispered quietly to himself.

"Of course." Said Mrs. Lovegood, "All English witches and wizards are educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"X-men." Whispered Mr. Granger.

A large portion of their breakfast time was spent discussing the wizarding world. Hermione had to exert a lot of effort to pretend they were hearing the information for the first time. The Grangers and Mrs. Lovegood paid her little attention, but she noticed Luna staring at her curiously. She hoped Luna didn't suspect anything.

"I've started educating my little Luna already. Not a practise officially accepted, but she's such an eager learner. We should take your young ones to get their wands. I'd be happy to teach them more and I'm sure Luna would be happy to have friends."

"Mum!" Squeeked Luna, tugging at her mother's sleeve, "Don't say that! It's embarrassing."

"It's difficult for many wizarding children before they get to school," Mrs. Lovegood said, as if she couldn't hear her daughter, "There are so few of us, and we're so spread out. Until we learn to apparate, we can't travel to visit friends on a whim. It's especially hard for Luna. We live in such an isolated place."

"Apparition is instant transportation, isn't it?" Asked Mrs. Granger, "Harry and Hermione can do that, if they focus. I'm sure it would be no problem for them to go visit you often."

"I'd like them to have more friends than each other," Said Mr. Granger, "They don't attend public school - I suppose that's the norm for wizards, is it?"

"Yes - I educate my daughter, since I work from home already. My husband does too, but he's a tad busier than I am. I could certainly help teach Harry and Hermione, I have the time."

"Do you have a muggle phone?" Mrs. Lovegood shook her head no to Mrs. Granger's question, "That's all right, we can send Harry's owl - he's already demonstrated her great ability to send messages. She's uncanny at finding her destination."

Mrs. Lovegood pulled a torn bit of parchment from her pocket and wrote on it with the stub of a pencil, "Here's our address. I'll still be in town tomorrow. Shall I stop by in the morning and show them the cottage, so that they can get there themselves?"

"Certainly! I'll have anyother breakfast ready. Will your husband be along?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He's always researching and writing, that man. Speaking of, I think I have some research to get done myself. Farewell for now."

"Wait!" Cried Hermione. She stopped short and blushed when everyone looked at her, "I just... please, don't do anything too dangerous, all right? Be very careful in your experiments, very, very careful. Or, can you maybe wait until tomorrow? Harry and I will help you. We love experiments, don't we, Harry?"

Hermione was being scrutinized for her uncharacteristic outburst. What could she say? Surely that wouldn't be enough to protect Mrs. Lovegood, the word of a random girl. She could follow her and she would if it meant saving her life, but doing so would throw a wrench in their plans.

"It's just..." Hermione's throat felt dry, "I've, um, had a vision. Mrs. Lovegood, I saw something terrible happen to you, with your daughter watching. Just don't do anything dangerous, all right?"

Mrs. Lovegood measured Hermione's request and smiled, "All right. I promise not to do anything dangerous, Hermione."

As they left, Luna whispered to her mother, "Do you think that girl is a seer?"

By the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces, Hermione yet again had some explaining to do.


End file.
